Wind: Book One
by Kiyoko Oshiro
Summary: Minato, his team, Jiraiya, Tusnade, Kushina, and Sasuke's parents get a look into the future and also an opportunity to change it. REDO of Wind: Book One. Disclaimer: I don't own the cover picture.
1. Graduation

_A/N: Hello, Hello! I am back and yes I know some people may be mad at me and I am sorry. Some of you may not know that I actually did this story before but I deleted it and I feel horrible but I just couldn't write that story anymore so I did a redo! There are things that still remain the same but don't ruin it for people please! However something are not the same...I know, I am horrible person._

_Please forgive me if I have any grammatical errors. Thank you._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, never did._

* * *

It was a great day in Konoha the air had a breeze and the people where chatting away. Everyone greeted eachother with smiles and handshakes. Until...

"Get back here bakashi!" A certain Uchiha roared at a training ground. The silver haired boy he was up against had a look of pity about him. The Uchiha didn't take it too well when the silver haired boy showed that.

He did some simple handsings and jumped high into the air. "Fire ball jutsu!" He roared out and fire fell from the sky onto the ground.

One of their many senseis from the academy jumped back quickly and watched as the flames consumed the ground. He knew they weren't hurt and went back to the field after a few seconds but only to find no one was there except a small note saying:

_I am sorry but I have important business with these students. They will be back in only few months._

_Thank you for your coropuration_

_- No one you know. _

Four Seconds later.

Minato was in his small home office with his girlfriend. They were having lunch and Kushina was on a rant about some girl from the super market.

"She actually made me pay more Minato. That's insane." She roared out. Minato nodded his head but suddenly he felt something. And he knew his wife had felt it too.

"Kushina we should go I have a bad-" But before he could even say another word he was gone along with his girlfriend. And note lay on his desk saying:

_To the person who has found this note I assure the both of them are safe..._

_-Sincerely, not your friend. But not your enemy either. _

Ten seconds later.

Blah, blah, blah...The same thing happened to Tsunade and Jiraya.

Three hours later.

Minato tapped his foot impatiently as he kept his arms crossed over his chest. His bottom lip was poked out as he looked around the white room that was covered with red and blue unidentifiable chakra.

They had been waiting in the empty space for three hours straight doing completely nothing. At first, they had all been very cautious and fidgety. After fifteen minutes passed, they soon began to relax. Forty-five minutes later, they tried to figure out a reason why they were in the white space. An hour and a half after that, they tried yet again, to find a way out. Another half an hour and everyone was on their guard again. Now they were at three, very straining hours. It was killing Minato, very slowly. But not Jiraiya, he was snoring happily while leaning against the ever so annoyed Kakashi.

He sighed as he shifted his weight for what he had counted as the thirty-seventh time since they hit the two hour mark and groaned at the pending game that was happening at the 'middle' of the white space, or what Minato could only assume was the middle. For some damned reason beyond his knowledge, Obito and Kushina had been I spy. He was going mad, and he swore if something didn't happen when the I spy game was over he was going to die.

"I spy, with my little..." Kushina yawned as she stretched her arms out. "...eye, something small and blue floating within this DAMNABLE WHITE SPACE!" Kushina jumped up from the white floor and yelled at the top of her lungs. She was pulling her hair while straining her beautiful voice. It seemed like Minato wasn't the only one going insane.

Tsunade frowned at the redheaded kunoichi and shook her head in disappointment. "That's too easy, Kushina. Chakra." This made the redhead snap her head over towards the legendary sucker and scowl at her.

"Of course it's too easy Lady Tsunade, it's the only thing here to point out." The young kunoichi, Rin rubbed her eyes as she said this and looked around the white room and shrugged. "I guess we could play while pointing out each other, however that would also be easy."

"Thanks for the suggestion Rin but I think it's be best if-"

"We get started?"

The voice made Minato jump as he turned to see the one who had interrupted him. He was in a fighting stance as were the others, well not Jiraiya. As he woke he looked around confused and baffled, but soon got the gist of things as he also got into a fighting stance. He still seemed unsure.

Minato narrowed his eyes at the stranger who was covered up with a cloak, and his face hidden by the collar of the cloak, a hood and some sunglasses. Minato kept his hands near each other so he could quickly do hand signs if needed. He was itching for this fight and even smirked. The stranger noticed his smirk and cocked his head to the side. "What's so amusing?" His voice held no emotion whatsoever.

"Just a bit happy to have some company after three long hours. Who are you?"

The stranger sighed and walked closer allowing Minato and the others to tense up. "I can't tell you my name but you can calm down. I'm not here to hurt you, but to help you." This had Minato confused.

"What do you mean?" Jiraiya asked before him. Obito nodded as he also wanted to know.

He didn't answer Jiraiya's question. "In this scroll will be a story of a boy who will be the hero of the world."

Kakashi cocked his eyebrow and frowned under his mask. Hero of the world?

The stranger ignored Kakashi's confusion. "If you wish to change the future of the world, and help the hero then open the scroll. However, you cannot change your decision once it is made. With your knowledge of this hero will also come knowledge of the future."

"Future?" They all questioned this. However they never got an answer as the man swiped his hand over the white space and a portal opened. Then he reached in it pulling two people out, throwing them easily over to Minato.

"You have only an hour to make a decision. If you don't come up with one, you will be transported into the Shinigami's belly and you will decay very slowly and very painfully." All of their eyes opened wide in shock, soon forgetting the two people he had thrown over. And for the first time ever, he showed emotion in his voice.

"Happy choosing!" He said happily as he jumped into the portal and disappeared along with the portal. They stayed there in silence as they kept their eyes on the same spot that the man had came through.

A soft cough interrupted their stupor as they looked at the two others that had appeared.

Fugaku and Mikoto sat near Minato with questioning and disbelieving looks and then everyone came back to life.

Tsunade wanted sake, while Kushina questioned (and yelled) about what had happened. Obito followed Kushina's lead and Kakashi's eye twitched in annoyance. Jiraiya pulled out some very perverted books of his while Rin rubbed her temple. Minato sighed and realized that there was no scroll.

The portal opened again and the cloaked man placed the scroll on the floor, making the white space quiet once more.

"Sorry I... forgot to leave this to you." With that he placed the scroll on the very white floor and then he was gone with the portal for what would seem to be a long time.

Minato picked up the scroll and narrowed his eyes. It's going to be a long hour.

They sat around in a circle staring at the scroll that sat in the middle.

"So?" Obito questioned poking at the floating chakra.

"So what?" Kakashi asked his jaw rested in his right palm.

"I don't know I was just asking." The dark haired boy mumbled as he narrowed his eyes pointedly at Kakashi, who (to him) was sitting awfully close to Rin.

"Hn." Was the grey haired boys response.

"We should probably decide and quickly. You heard what he said. If we don't then we would decay in the Shinigami's stomach!" Kushina panicked as she stared at the scroll with an unreadable expression.

"She's right," Mikoto responded. They had told her and Fugaku what the man had told them. It had been about fifteen minutes since then. "we could get stuck in the Shinigami's stomach. I need to get home so I can take care of Itachi..." She whispered the last part while frowning. Her head was pressed against Fugaku's shoulder and surprisingly he seemed to be enjoying the gesture.

Jiraiya reached out for the scroll and inspected it as Minato did. "It's got a chakra holder on it." He stated, verifying what Minato had found.

"What's a chakra holder?" Obito raised his hand, not knowing how silly he looked. Kakashi snapped his hand down, and the dark eyed teen flushed.

"It's kind of like a sticker, but since its holding chakra it hard to hold when put into scroll or a human, it needs either a seal or a chakra holder. Seals can only hold a very limited amounts of chakra while chakra holders hold massive amounts of chakra." Minato commented.

"So it means that thing contains the amount of chakra of a tailed beast," Jiraiya added turning the scroll over to see if he could get more info on the rolled up paper, while the others digested what they had just heard.

"So you're saying that if we opened that, then a whole bunch of chakra would be released, and it could possibly be a tailed beast?" Fugaku said. It was the first thing he said since he had gotten into the damnable white space as Kushina was calling it. It sounded like a fitting name.

"Yeah," Minato answered.

"How is that when Kushina's seal holds the entire Kyuubi?" Tsunade asked.

"Kushina's seal was made by the Uzumaki's, the sealing masters . They had that ability to make seals as strong as chakra holders." Minato frowned remembering what happened to his fiance's clan. "Unfortunately no one else knows how to make seals that effective anymore. It only makes sense that they have a chakra holder here."

"Then we can't open it." Rin stated her opinion first which caused a whole bunch more to come up.

"I agree, it might be dangerous to release that much chakra." Fugaku stated as if he were at a meeting with the Sandaime.

"Yeah but he said that if we don't we'll decay in the Shinigami's stomach." Obito pouted.

"No he said if we take too long with our answer then we will decay in the death god's stomach. Not if we refuse, make sure to listen idiot!" Tsunade retorted.

Kakashi rolled his eyes at his elder. "Hn."

"But he said that if we do this, we would be helping the 'hero of the world.' It would also affect the future! I'm sure he wouldn't give us a chance to see the future if we were only going to get killed by a tailed beast when we open the scroll." Kushina put her own logic in it and Minato nodded in agreement.

"I agree with Kushina," Fugaku snorted at this. "If this 'hero' wouldn't need any help then it makes no sense to place us here anyway. He didn't seem to be doing this in the name of good fun-"

"Do you know how many enemies Konoha has. I'm sure that they'd get any chance they could to take down Kohona's top ninjas." Fugaku retorted.

"They couldn't just obtain a tailed beast like that though, and the chakra holder is purple which means it's not a tailed beast." Jiraiya added in for Minato. The blonde man gave his sensei a small smile.

"Well then what type of chakra is it?" Kakashi asked, curious.

"Yeah, enlighten us. Seal master." Tsunade eyed her teammate. She had no idea he knew so much about seals. The sannin just sighed.

"I have no clue. I never saw one that was this color. But I still agree with Minato and Kushina. It makes no sense. If this was a trap, it's set up really good." Jiraiya said, observing their inescapable surrounding.

"We were just snatched and brought here!" Fugaku exclaimed. "How could this not be a trap!"

"Well he had every opportunity to kill us. When we waited he could've killed us. When he appeared he could have attacked us, and even now he could kill us, we are in his territory. Why would he release a tailed beast just to kill us when we are so vulnerable now?" Kushina snapped at him.

"Let's just put it to a vote..." Rin stated.

"Sounds good. All in favor of opening the seal raise your hand," Minato said.

Jiraiya, Kushina, Obito, Tsunade and himself had raised their hands. "Five against four," Minato stated quietly as he nodded at Jiraiya to do the honors.

"This is insanity," Mikoto muttered in her husband's ear. "I need to take care of my child."

Fugaku frowned at his wife but held her close. "Let's hope this is over with soon."

Jiraiya went away from the others as he bit his finger and drew a thin bloody circle (big enough to squeeze nine people in) around the scroll, however he wasn't trying to bleed out or anything. Looking at the blood, Tsunade almost fainted.

"What's he doing?" Kushina asked her fiance. Minato stood as he help her up, he explained.

"Just because it looks like a simple sticker doesn't mean that it is, because of the chakra that is inside the holder it takes even more to open it then a normal seal. He's going through a procedure that will help open the scroll."

"Gather around!" Jiraiya said as he stood on the inside of his bloody circle. Tsunade wobbled over having Kushina help her.

"What are we doing?" Mikoto asked the pervert.

"We all should pitch in when we open this seal, except for you Mikoto," The Uchiha women frowned as she stepped into the circle next to her husband. "As long as you are inside the circle you'll be coming with us. We don't want you to die so we won't let you waste what little chakra you have," Jiraiya gave her warm smile, "all of our chakra is a bit more than what I think we need, I just want to be safe when doing this jutsu."

With that he got into a stance and told them the seals that needed to be made. "Just concentrate your chakra and try to emit as much as I am," When everyone, besides Mikoto, had emitted the same amount of chakra as his he quickly went through the hand signs. With that, Jiraiya slammed his bloody hand on the scroll. The holder flew into the air just above Jiraiya's head and within a matter of minutes the red and blue chakra that had floated into the air placed itself into the chakra holder, making the ''sticker'' turned a much brighter purple.

Then they were engulfed in the bright purple chakra that the sticker had emitted. Minato felt it as it coated all over his skin. All of them had the chakra coat around them and soon they all disappeared in a bright yellow light.

Namikaze Minato would usually say he had a pretty good life. Even though he suffered through the lost of his parents and teammates, even though he grew up alone with no family, and even though at a young age he had to fend for for himself he'd say he had a pretty good life. Why? Because he was lucky enough to know his parents and know that they cared for him, he was lucky enough to have people he could call his teammates, and he was lucky enough to find a place where he could survive and have people help him through his struggle. But now...now he felt as if he life was just the worst. Not because of past pains, no...it was because of the pain he was feeling now.

The memories of his parents flooded into his mind and tried to fight and forget the memory, he tried to fight the memories where he had to sacrifice one of his teammates. All of those memories he pushed so far back came back. He felt like he was going die.

He grit his teeth as he felt like needles were being poked into his skin, thousands of them. They slowly crept in and went deeper and deeper until they'd suddenly pull out and then go right back in. His fingernails felt as if someone was trying to rip felt like someone was trying to suffocate him as he nose burned and his lips felt liked they were being sown together. He felt like he could do nothing. His whole body was being tortured and he couldn't do anything...he also was forgetting things.

How did he get here...what had he done...where did he go...why was this happening to him? His questions flooded his mind and he continued to struggle more.

Stop struggling...

He looked around to see if a someone was there. He had heard something. It was voice it was so clear. It was to his left...no his right...wait where? He looked around trying to pin the voice that he had heard. Wait...had he heard it?

He soon began to continue and the voice called out again.

Stop struggling...

That voice. It was soft and kind and it was almost pleading with Minato to stop. Yet what had he done? He didn't remember.

He looked around to see if he could catch the voice but he couldn't. His eyes weren't working right. He was no longer...wait where had he been before?

Relax...

He did as the voice commanded how could he not? It was soothing and very...motherly.

Minato looked around for the voice once more, but not in a struggle and not because he was frantic. He looked around in curiosity. He was floating in a colorful dimension. There was dark colors and bright colors. There was some tints and some shades.

Looking over to his right and he saw some shadows they were floating like him. There were about eight of them just floating there. He watched as they wandered forward to him.

"Minato-sensei!" One of the shadows shouted. He looked at the shadow and instantly remembered. It was as if looking at him brought back the memories. He was on a mission with his team along with Kushina, Jiraiya and Tsunade when so suddenly he saw a portal and hand stick out of it. It grabbed him and he was then thrown into the damnable white space along with the others...and then Fugaku and Mikoto came. "Sensei! We found you."

Minato stared at Obito before he gave him a bright smile. "I was lost?" He asked confused. He completely forgot about his painful experience moments ago. "You guys were just right there? How could you not see me?"

"Because you just appeared here." Minato turned around to see another figure in a cloak. Her cloak however was a green color...all different shades of green to be exact. She stood not to tall but too short either. You could not see her mouth or her nose but you could see her eyes. They were a dark green color.

"Welcome to land of memories." She bowed, her long blonde hair falling over all over the place. She then picked her head up and looked around at the group. Minato recognized her voice and looked at her with interest. She was the voice that had told to him stopped struggling when he was in all that pain.

"So...I'm guessing you're friends with that other man." Tsunade said as looked over her. She had to be in her late teens or her early twenties.

She nodded her head and then whispered a simple word. "Miseru." It was then that doors began to appear in the open air, they danced around and spun making the girl look a little irate. But only a little. She then put her hand in the air and they all stopped shuffling around.

"This is so...Cool!" They young Uchiha's excitement made everyone smile. They all had to admit it was cool to be in, as the green eyes girl called it, 'The land of Memories.' She smiled at Obito as he looked around the doors asking what they were going to do and what they were going to see. "I want to see this hero the enigma was talking about."

The girl cocked her head to the side and quirked her eyebrow upwards. "The enigma?" She questioned. The others looked at him in question too. He looked around a bit confused then smiled sheepishly.

"Ah sorry I didn't tell you this but I named the cloaked man the enigma." He let a fake laugh and Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"That's stupid." He said bluntly. His eyes looking over to his elders. He wanted to see if they agreed. Fugaku and Tsunade seemed to be agreement with him while the others only looked amused.

It was then that the green-eyed girl giggled. "I can't be believe he still is so paranoid." She whispered to herself however Kushina heard it and smiled. I wonder if they are good friends. She talks as if she hasn't seen in him in a while.

After she stopped giggling, which was very shortly after she started, she took in a deep breath and began. "I guess I'll start with introducing myself...well you can call me...Yamanaka-san." Yamanaka?

They all sweat dropped. She then giggled at their reaction and turned around gesturing them to follow her. "As you all know we are in the land of memories. The land of memories is very sacred place. It is hard place to get to and usually only people like Yamanaka's can get here. However when they do get to the land of memories it is very limited and they can only get into the mind that they are manipulating. They can't get here where every memory is stored. Or at least not all of them."

Minato looked at the place in awe. "Then how did you get here?" He asked the girl. She kept her pace however Minato could see that she was uncomfortable with something.

"That's classified." She said quietly. Minato frowned and nodded even though she did not see him. After a few moment of awkward silence she cleared her throat and started again. "Some of you when you came here may have started thinking over things in your life and some of you may have not remembered the current events...that is because when you are in the land of memories you start to think about things that have long since pushed away. They open up and at times the mental pain you have suffered from those memories can turn into physical pain. However that is only when struggle with your memories not wanting them-" She suddenly stopped by a door.

It was a wooden door that looked awfully new. It had no scratches or marks on it. The doorknob also looked new. It was a shiny gold color that had a keyhole in it. On the door there was a date on it. October tenth and then a dash. It stated nothing more.

"Here we are." Yamanaka-san sang. She happily bobbed her head. She took out her key, unlocked the door and entered into the room. It was filled with pictures. The pictures looked like water as they flowed on the walls of the room. They had ripples go through them so it was hard to see the actual pictures.

Mikoto smiled. "I am glad that we are doing this now. It is reassuring to know that it wasn't a trap and that we won't be put into the Shinigami's stomach." Her husband only grunted but returned her smile. Yamanaka-san gave them a confused look."Shinigami?" She questioned. She looked over at the dark haired woman and asked, "Why would you be put into Shinigami's stomach?"

"The enigma said we would if we didn't give him an answer in hour...was that bastard lying?" Obito began to go on fit. "I knew it! No one can summon such a deity. Damn, how could I we be so stupid." Kakashi scoffed at him.

"What do you mean we." Kakashi asked.

"We all believed that he could summon the Shinigami! It's the Shinigami for Kami's sake." Obito face palmed and shook his head.

"Obito," Minato called out to student. The blacked haired boy rose an eyebrow at him. "It is completely possible to call on the Shinigami." The young Uchiha blinked at his sensei as he digested the words.

"What!" He cried out. "But that guy was only human...how could he do that?"

"There is a seal for that that the Uzumaki's had before. I've been trying to make it better. With that seal you would need to sacrifice a life. I'm trying to change that but I have little time with the war." Minato gave his student a small smile.

"I can't believe I missed something that big! Ugh..."

Yamanaka-san cleared her throat and when she got everyone's attention she smiled at them. "I'm sorry that the enigma troubled with that. I'll promise to scold him later, but now we should get the show rolling." She smiled as she walked down the room and passed some of the pictures.

"These pictures aren't just pictures they are memories. If I touched one a memory would unfold right before us." She then stopped at one of the memories.

"How come we aren't looking at those memories back there?" Kushina asked as she pointed behind her. "They look...important."

Yamanaka-san nodded her head. "They are, however if I showed you those first then that would ruin the surprise." She gave the red headed woman a mischievous smile and then touched one of the memories.

The water like picture expanded on the wall making all of the others disappear. It reached a length to where everywhere could see. Chairs suddenly came out from the ground and they all sat in them. "Comfy..." Rin muttered under her breath. Tsunade and Jiraiya agreed.

Suddenly numbers appeared on the memory they went from three to two and by the number two everyone figured out that by one the memory would start.

**"Naruto!" A loud voice called from the ground of Konoha. A boy clad in a orange jumpsuit sped by with a wicked grin on his face. He looked back behind him and stuck his tounge out at the three shinobi behind. The pail of paint in his right hand and a brush in his left. **

**He ran past stores and people cursing him. "Naruto, get back here!" A familiar voice beckoned him. The blonde stopped in his tracks and looked back at the three leaf shinobi. They looked surprised however they looked more surprised when he pulled out a smoke bomb. **

"Three ninja against one kid? How is it so hard to get him?" Tsunade questioned.

"Probably about as hard to get Tora the cat..." Rin said frowning. Thinking about the cat made her shiver. "Or worse."

**As soon as one of them came less than an inch beside him he threw the bomb down and rushed away, or he at least tried. **

**A hand reached out and dragged him back and his butt hit the concrete "Where do you think you're going?"A voice roared out to him. He turned around to the voice and saw his sensei covered in orange smoke and a scowl on his face. **

"Haha, that was nice. I like that kid!" Jiraiya said in a booming voice.

"Don't encouraging him..." Yamanaka-san said in a bit of a growl.

Obito furrowed his brows...was Naruto with them right now?

**The blonde boy smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. **

**"Hey Iruka sensei, long time no see." He joked. The brown haired sensei frowned at his student and shook his head at the joke. **

**"Let's go Naruto, you still have to do the test." He said and Naruto only frowned. **

**They walked in thick silence to the academy after Iruka dismissed the two other shinobi. The class looked over at the blonde and snickered somewhat. These would be his elders but he'd show them. He'd pass this time, believe it! **

"I take the kid is trying to become a gennin, huh?" Minato said with a smile. "He looks younger then most."

"Yes, however I plan to place Itachi in the academy when he is four." Fugaku spoke up. Minato didn't reply he just frowned.

**He stood in front of everyone and saw how most of them already had their shinobi head bands. All of them except for one. It was a boy with white hair that covered his eyes, Naruto remembered that his name was closely related to a Samurai estate in the village. He didn't exactly remember his name though. **

"There are samurai in Konohagakure?" Obito asked and Kushina looked as though she wanted to know too. "Who are they?"

"It's a man who's on the council. He does small things for village. He's pretty nice." Jiraiya answered.

**"Alright class, since Naruto is back you are all dismissed, except you Takeshi." The white haired boy only yawned in reply and gave a pearly white smile. **

**The class mumbled insults at Naruto and glares as they headed out the door. **

"Children these days," Tsuande said sighing.

**Naruto paid no mind to them and went to his seat just two rows below Takeshi. Iruka cleared his throat and Naruto gave him his attention half heartly. "Alright you two, you are lower class man so you will take the test last." Naruto nodded knowing how it went. He had done it once before and of course he didn't pass. **

**He was determined to do it this year but the only real problem was the ninjutsu. He was hoping that his fifteen minute 'delay' would show Iruka he could be a ninja but the man had already told him that he needed to pass with at least a 70 on each part. **

"He lasted fifteen minutes? Wow...he does seem like a capable ninja." Minato stated. Fugaku had to agree.

"It is foolish for him to assume that he could pass with that though." Mikoto said softly.

**"Okay so here is the first part. The written test." He said passed out a thick load of paper. **

**Naruto heard Takeshi sigh behind him but Naruto always passed this part. No matter how dense he was the written material was rather easy. He sped through it quickly and Takeshi finished only fifteen minutes after. The white haired boy gave a sigh as he handed the paper to Iruka. **

**"Already now both please come with me outside." Naruto took in a deep breath and walked out. Takeshi looked rather confident and gave an encouraging smile to Naruto. It was something he wasn't use to and only gave a shocked expression to Takeshi. **

"Well that entails not. He's not use to encouragement..." Tsunade said a bit sadly.

**"Okay, now you two haven't learned some things because of age difference, but for now I want you two to indulge in a taijustu battle. You try your hardest and good luck." Iruka said and walked towards a small tree. He gave them both a curt nod and they both began to fight. **

"Haha!" Jiraiya boomed. "I take back what I said this kid sucks!"

"It is amusing..." Kakashi said with a soft chuckle. "Very amusing."

**Naruto's taijutsu was horrible as he flung his arms left a right. Takeshi dodged him like any pro and swiftly knocked the blonde off his feet. Takeshi then grinned and waited for Naruto to get up. **

"That kid is holding back about ninety percent of his talent." Fuagku said with a scowl. "If he wanted he crush Naruto."

That statement bugged Kushina and he glared at Fugaku but said nothing.

**The blonde did and rushed after the white haired boy screaming out to the sky. He made contact with Takeshi's gut and heard a grunt come from the boy, he then tried to kick the boy's side but was stopped as Takeshi gripped his ankle and squeezed down. Naruto cried out in pain and Takeshi let go but he didn't stop his asualts. He effortless did a combo of attacks and then stopped once Naruto was on the ground with a sore ankle and a bruised skin.**

"What mroe could the kid be holding back?!" Obito said thinking of Fugaku's last statement. "He's already above and beyond."

**Iruka frowned at the two and nodded. "Let's move on to ninjutsu." **

**Naruto bit his tongue. He hated ninjutsu because for the life of him he couldn't even get down the simple clone jutsu. **

"I hope he gets it right." Kushina muttered under her breath. Minato couldn't help but feel the same.

**Takeshi was first and once again showed Naruto off. Instead of creating one clone he created five of them. Naruto sighed and limped on his ankle as Iruka called him up. "You can sit for this if you want, Naruto." Iruka suggested but Naruto shook his head. **

**He did the proper hand signs a little slow and soon the clone popped up. It's pale skin made Naruto shiver and it swayed side to side. It fell in a heap on the floor and went 'poof'. Naruto groaned and gripped his hair. **

"Haha, this kid definetly sucks!" Jiraiya boomed once again. Tsunade glared at him.

"You were just like him, idiot." She growled out.

**He needed to a least have a 70 at every subject that they tested him on. He was sure he got a decent grade on the written part since he took it once before and study his butt off. However the other two subjects weren't in hsi favor. **

**Iruka wrote down something on his clip board and then looked up at them both with a smile. "All I have to do is grade the written test and then from there I can tell you your scores." He then passed Naruto a forced smile, one saw all too often on the teachers academy. **

**He frowned and looked over at Takeshi who sighed. "Seems like we have another year here." He said matter-of-factly. Naruto cocked his head to the side and sat on the grass. His throbing ankle was killing him. "**

**"What do you mean by that?" He asked the white haired boy. He was fairly sure that Takeshi had done an awesome job with the ninjutsu and the taijutsu. He couldn't have failed right? **

**"Well, not to be mean or anything but I'm sure you failed both taijutsu and ninjustu." He said and Naruto glared at him. "But I'm sure I failed the written test...you need to pass all the subjects to graduate and we didn't do that." The white haired boy sighed and sat next to Naruto. **

**They sat like that for the next ten minutes until Iruka came out with, giving the same strained smile to Naruto. "I'm sorry to say this but...you didn't pass Naruto." Naruto didn't falter though. He remembered the last time, and even those words hurt him just like last time he didn't let them get the best of him. He'd go home and try harder. **

"That's the best thing that you can do," Minato said and smiled at the blonde boy on the

**"Unfourtantly this means that you will have to take the full course again. All four years." Naruto nodded. **

**Old man Jiji had allowed him to start the academy at four years old, like most kids do. **

"Four years! Ha it sucks for them!" Obito said pointing to the screen. "It took me two years. I wondered why the law changed?"

"Its probably because of war...it's sad but true." Tsunade said.

Obito frowned. "Yeah..."

**However he failed when trying to get out of the classes and full year early and then failed again this year. He knew the deal he had with the old man and remembered that if he failed again he'd take the course all over again. **

**Iruka didn't seemed fazed by it seeing as he just became an academy teacher this year after one of the teachers left because she was having a child. **

**Iruka turned his attention to Takeshi. "Congratulations to you Takeshi you passed!" Naruto felt something snap in him but didn't say anything as he looked over at Takeshi who only a frown on his face. **

**"You sure, Iruka sensei?" **

**Naruto was bewildered. The boy was questioning if he passed. Even if something smelt fishy about the situation Naruto wouldn't question it. In fact he'd take his headband and run down the village screaming It was at that moment that Naruto adjusted his green goggles. He was eager to replace them and he would after the course was over. **

"I didn't even notice his goggles, pretty cool if you ask me." Obito said with a grin.

"Hn." Was Kakashi's only reply. He didn't know how Obito could be so childish at times it was crazy.

**Iruka gave Takeshi a small smile. Naruto could tell the man felt uncomfortable. "Of course Takeshi-" **

**"I'm more than sure that I flunked that test." Takeshi hissed harshly more to himself than to Iruka. The white haired boy sighed and shook his head. "I'd like take another course." He said boldly. Naruto shot up in confusion and pointed at the white haired boy. **

**"You're giving up being a shinobi just like that!?" He questioned. Takeshi looked over at Naruto and gave him a lazy smile. **

**"I don't think I'm prepared for the ninja world at all. I don't know a lot of information because I always dazed off. If I'm stuck in a situation when I'm out there and can't remember the basics what good am I?" Naruto blinked rapidly at Takeshi and Iruka smiled. The brown haired man seemed to have some type of relief. **

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at Takeshi. "I think the kid has plenty of experience. I know how to tell when someone is lying and the kid is. I wonder why he'd want to take a four year course again though?"

Tsunade nodded in agreement. "Maybe he's just not sure with his family being of the samurai and all."

**"Alright Takeshi I'll sign you up for the course. You two head home and remember to come back in two months." Iruka said and waved them off. **

**While they walked out the gates Takeshi patted Naruto on the head. The white haired boy was older than him by a year and Naruto gave him an irked look. "How about we study together, so that we could be better than the newbies?" He suggested. Naruto was bewildered. **

**Someone wanted to study with him? Did he look different or did Takeshi not know that everyone hated him? **

"Everyone hates him?" Rin asked softly.

Yamanaka-san frowned.

**Naruto replaced his shocked face with a grin. "Sounds great!" **

**The two then made plans to meet up the next day and practice some basic taijutsu that Takeshi said Naruto despreatley needed. **

**Early in the morning Naruto got up and did all the essential things people did in the morning. He brushed his teeth and washed his face using the dirty water that the tap provided. **

**He skipped his breakfast as he was already late and rushed out of the small, dirty apartment and locked the door. The small elderly lady that ran the place gave him a glare and he returned it with his own signature grin. **

"Maybe everyone does hate him..." Rin said under her breath.

**He rushed out and went towards the academy and saw the white haired boy leaning against the brick wall. He gave Takeshi a smile and the white haired boy waved back but then as quick as ever he was behind Naruto with a kunai to his neck. He also had Naruto's hands encased in his large left hand. **

"I knew something was up with kid! He was targeting Naruto?" Jiraiya said softly.

**Naruto tensed and struggled to break free. He knew that he couldn't make friends. Either everyone openly hated him or they lured him just to hurt him. **

"Thats horrible!" Kushina roared. Minato placed a hand on her shoulder but felt himself getting mad too.

**Takeshi laughed and let go of Naruto with a small push. He then pointed the kunai towards the blonde and smiled. "Lesson number one always be alert. You'll never know what might happen." Takeshi said with a small smile. **

**Naruto glared at the boy. "You could've killed me!" He hollered. This made Takeshi's small smile turn into a lazy girn. **

**"But I didn't."**

**They then began to head to Takeshi's estate. If anything Naruto only thought the council had estates and when he asked Takeshi the white haired boy said that his grandfather was an elder. Naruto nodded and smiled as a maid came to them and offered them drinks and food. Naruto didn't want to be rude so he happily said yes as Takeshi declined the offer. **

**They headed to Takeshi's small training ground and Naruto found it magnificent. Sure there was one in the academy but it was nothing like the one that Takeshi had. There were small chairs on either side and a weapons rack. He'd never seen that in a triaing ground and thought it was cool. "Who uses these?" Naruto asked and he noticed that Takeshi stiffened slightly. **

**"Those use to be dad's. He was into swords so he bought all of those." Takeshi's voice was hoarse so Naruto decided not to continue the conversation. **

"I wonder what happened."

**"Alright how about we start with-" Takeshi stuck out his tongue and looked up in the air as if the answer was up there somewhere. **

**"Taijutsu, like you said yesterday?" Naruto suggested. Takeshi blinked and looked over at Naruto and smiled.**

**"I said that? Well then let's do that!" He exclaimed. Naruto got into the stance he learned by his old sensei and Takeshi frowned. **

"Haha! Naruto is hilarious. That stance is horrible-OUCH!"

"We get it you idiot." Kushina, and Tsunade roared after giving the old man a thump on the head. Mikoto giggled at them

**Naruto quirked an eyebrow at the teen. "What?" **

**"Nothing." He said then he charged at Naruto. Naruto dodged the first two blows but suddenly Takeshi switched up his stance. He was doing regular taijutsu and then he was in the gentle fist stance. Naruto faltered and Takeshi took that as a chance to get close. **

"Jiraiya was right...he was holding back a lot." Kakashi said with his eyes wide.

"I thought that the Hyuuga only knew gentle fist." Minato said confused.

Fugaku glared at the screen. "So did I."

**He hit Naruto with one palm and Naruto felt the effects so suddenly. Takeshi was on a whole other level than before when he spared with him. He was faster and he seemed like he had more experience. His stance was more clean and his hits were very effective. **

**Naruto staggered back as Takeshi gave another blow to shoulder. He realized quickly that his arms were not corperating with him. **

**Takeshi noticed it too and stopped. He began to walk up to Naruto and pressed another palm into both of Naruto's shoulders. There was a sudden relief and Naruto turned to the white haired boy. "Man, your taijustu sucks." Takeshi commented with a frown. **

**Naruto glared at him. "Oh yeah, well you were holding back I could tell.-ttebayo." **

"Umm?"

"Do other people say that or is that just-"

"Kushina?" Minato finsished as he looked over at the red head girl.

"Shut up...other people say it too, -ttebane."

**He bit his lip as he speech quirk came out and Takeshi cocked his head to the side but ignored it. **

**"Yeah, well if I went all out you would've been dead." Naruto gave Takeshi another glare but he ignored it. "So let's start with your stance." Takeshi said. **

**He guided him threw the proper steps to a regular taijutsu stance. It took a while but Naruto got comfortable with it after Takeshi had him do it a hundred times (literally). **

**"Alright now we'll go into basic punches and kicks. Yours are sloppy and tend to put too much force into it. Just show me your regular punch with the style I taught you." Naruto did so and felt as if he was more clean with it. **

**Takeshi smiled. "Good now continue that one hundred times!" Naruto sighed but he obeyed. Takeshi had him do the same with his kicks. **

**The maid came by with food and the drinks and Naruto scarfed it down in mere seconds. Takeshi looked at him in amazement and disgust. "Did you forget how to chew?" **

"That's what I was thinking." Mikoto commented.

**Naruto glared at him and found that he was doing that a lot. "Ha ha, let's just keep going with the training." **

**Takeshi nodded and through out the afternoon Naruto practice his taijutsu with his new style and at the end when Takeshi thought he was ready they spared. This time Takesh used the snake stance and it worked out for Naruto. He was able to get in his licks and so was Takeshi, however he knew that the white haired was just going easy on him. **

**At the end of it all Naruto was huffing on the ground looking up at the stars and noticed that night came quickly. Maybe it was because he wasn't alone. That's why he liked the academy. He wasn't always alone but now he had a friend...or was Takeshi a friend? He didn't know since he never had one. **

"Never had a friend? What that's impossible." Obito said shocked.

"Well, he does think that everyone hates him." Rin said and Oito frowned.

"That's so not true."

**Takeshi cleared his throat and Naruto's eyes snapped to him. "So, would you like to stay for dinner?" **

**Naruto's eyes went wide and he wondered why the boy was being so nice to him. He didn't ask though and nodded yes to him. The maid had made some rice bentos and even some strawberry cake for desert. **

**Takeshi's grandfather came into the home with a scowl on his face and muttering curse words. When the man saw Naruto his eyes lit up and quickly greeted him with a bow. "Well welcome it's always nice to have guest over. I assume you are Naruto?" He asked as he sat at the small table. Naruto nodded and liked that Takeshi's grandfather was nie to him. **

**"Yeah, but how did you-" **

**"Takeshi talked about you all day when he came back from the academy. I assume you two worked on the taijustu?" Naruto nodded and muttered a thank you to the maid as she placed his plate down. **

**Takeshi's grandfather nodded to the maid and asked, "How did it go?" **

**Instead of letting Naruto answer Takeshi did. "He was great, you see should've seen how fast he reverted stances. It was like he was doing it for week." He smiled sheepishly at Naruto as if to say sorry for answering for you but it was the best.**

**Takeshi's grandfather gave a small smile to Naruto and for the rest of the dinner they made small talk, and talked about the academy and what not. **

**At the end of it all Naruto felt somewhat sad. He never had something so close to family and Takeshi wasn't really one to be rude so that was a bonus. As he made his way to the door Takeshi's grandfather walked him out. **

**"It was nice meeting you Naruto. But I am going to ask you one favor." He said, and to Naruto it sounded as though the man wasn't really asking. **

**"What is it?" **

**"Well, can you keep Takeshi's...advances a secrete? Naruto cocked his head to the side and quirked his eyebrow. **

"So the kid is slow, huh?" Tsunade said and glance at Jiraiya. "He's just like you pervert."

Jiraiya scoffed. "I'm not a pervert I'm a super pervert!"

"Why do you sound happy about that?" Fugaku questioned under his breath.

**Takeshi's grandfather allowed Naruto to think about it a moment and soon(or more like later) Naruto's mouth shaped into the letter 'o'. **

**"No problem Old man." Naruto said with his signature grin. **

**The man faltered a bit but smiled at Naruto and shook his head. "Be safe Naruto." **

**Naruto then headed home and couldn't wait until he'd see Takeshi again. **

**Over the course of two months Naruto had met Takeshi exactly everyday. After the frist two weeks they agreed that Naruto could go to Takeshi's house. Naruto had excelled greatly in taijutsu however his ninjutsu had faltered slightly. He couldn't control his chakra and found that annoying however Takeshi's grandfather, Motoharu-san as he learned he to call him, became a lot like a father to him. He taught Naruto some essential things like how to use to sword and what not. **

**Takeshi's family was mostly samurai as Naruto had learned however it seemed as though Takeshi had the gift of ninjutsu and wanted to become a shinobi. **

**So on the first day at the academy Naruto happily went to school prepared for everything. However there was one thing he didn't prepare for. **

**Like every year at the academy students would show their talents and get pop quizzed at the front so that the teachers could see where they were at. **

**But there was one student that caught his eye. The kid had preformed three ninjutsu's and had 'good' as Takeshi put it, taijustu. When the ravenette passed him they locked eyes. And then and there Naruto could tell that Sasuke Uchiha was his rival. **

Jiraiya looked over at the others and they all seemed to be thinking a similar thing. "So, Naruto is the hero?" Rin asked Yamanaka-san. The girl only nodded.

"He doesn't seem like anyone special." Kakashi muttered under his breath.

"Yeah right bakashi, you know that Naruto is so going to be bad ass!" Obito said. He was excited that the class' dead last was going to be a hero. It also seemed that there was going to be some mega training that he could learn from in the clips.

"I'm also excited to see. It seems as though Naruto has declared Sasuke his rival. I'm sure he'll trouble beating him." Fugaku said.

Kushina frowned. "I don't know. Seeing as how Naruto Mastered one taijutsu stance in two months. How does someone beat that?" She asked.

Tsunade nodded in agreement. "I agree. The only thing holding Naruto back is his ninjutsu." She said and Minato smiled.

"Doesn't that remind us all of one person."

Kakashi grunted. "Please don't remind me." He muttered under his breath.

"So where's Naruto family? He never seemed to come to them." Rin asked. Kushina was also curious as to this question.

"You'll find out soon enough." Yamanaka said with a frown.

She then proceeded to the next memory. Involving something fun between Takeshi and Naruto. They seemed to have a brotherly like a bond as they sat in class and pulled pranks on people.

There was one prank that seemed to crack everyone up and make Jiraiya nose bleed. Naruto did a harem jutsu and when he walked all of the guys in the class besides Shino fainted. Takeshi was in on it as he also did the harem jutsu.

"I have to learn that." Jiraiya said to himself.

Tsunade gave him a disgusted look. "You'd be awfully ugly woman." Jiraiya shot her look but didn't say anything else.

"You know I really like Naruto and Takeshi. They seem like the perfect duo." Kushina commented. Mikoto agreed.

"I'm glad to see Naruto with friends." Mikoto said.

"Okay so we're going to do a time skip, seeing as we don't have time to show you four years of academy training and what not." Yamanaka-san said.

Minato nodded in understanding however he was expecting to see what he saw.

**Naruto gave a swift kick to Takeshi's stomach and then did a roundhouse which effectively knocked the white haired boy on his butt. Naruto then proceeded to give punch after punch to the boy and even though Takeshi was blocking, the white haired boy seemed impressed. **

**Naruto stopped and pumped chakra as in a lot of chakra into his arms, he then grabbed Takeshi and threw him up in the air. **

"I see why he has no chakra control. He has a lot of chakra." Rin stated.

**With a smirk on his face he jumped up and kicked the boy in his back then appeared in front of the boy kicked him in the stomach making Takeshi fall on the ground hard. **

**The blonde boy dropped on his feet and shouted in victory however he failed to see that Takeshi had gotten up and fell on his feet when the boy gave him a hard punch in the back. Naruto wailed out in pain. "Ouch, I thought you were down!" He cried out. **

**Takeshi smirked. "Remember lesson one?" Takeshi questioned. His only reply was a grumble. **

**The two boys headed inside where Motoharu-san was sipping on tea. He gave a small smile to the two boys and Naruto waved energetically at him. "Practice went well I see." **

**"Yep, I'm having to step it up a notch every other day." Naruto smiled sheepishly at the complement. "Anyways we're going to head into the village," He said and Naruto waited by the door saying hello to the maid who he learned was Daichi-san. **

"Daichi-san, huh?" Jiraiya said making googly eyes at the memory.

"Like she'd go after you, moron." Tsunade said. It seemed like she was going to insult Jiraya a lot today.

**"Please do not get into trouble," Motoharu-san said sighing. Naruto grinned mischievously. **

**"Can't make any promises Old man Motoharu. Let's go Takeshi!" They ran out of the estate and headed into the shopping center. People seemed to respect Naruto more when he was with Takeshi and it made him somewhat mad. **

**He wanted people to just show their true colors. And it wasn't because he wanted Takeshi to lash out on them but it was because the air so much tenser with their hatred being kept in. He sighed as Takeshi purchased the tomatoes they needed for their latest prank. The sells man who always cursed Naruto gave him a bright smile and a wave goodbye. Naruto didn't return it though. **

"Two faced..." Kushina grumbled. She knew how it felt because she was a jinchuriki. When she was alone people would always disrespect but when she was with Mito, she would always be held on a pedal stool. It was pathetic.

**"Let's go we have to do it before dinner or grandfathers gonna be pissed." He said and Naruto nodded. **

**Motoharu-san always hated it when they were late. He was a bit protective over the both of them and that oddly made Naruto happy. Like every other time that Naruto had painted the hokage monument no one stopped them. They threw the tomatoes at the faces and after the fourth hakage-**

_I wonder who the fourth is... _Minato thought.

**there was a loud, "Hey!" from below them. **

**The two boys snickered and ran home or they tried to, but running away from trained shinobi was hard. Naruto was running out of breath but Takeshi still had a smirk on his face. "We should give up!"**

**Takeshi frowned. "I was waiting for you to suggested." He said as they made a sharp left turn. "Never give up Naruto. Shinobi don't give up and they help each other until their last breath. That's lesson number two." Suddenly Naruto felt a cold hand on his neck. He jumped at the contact but then he suddenly felt limp. When he looked up he saw Takeshi still smirking. **

**The boy was cradling him like a baby and they soon were going at all time high speeds to the point where Naruto's surroundings were a total blur.**

"He has pretty good speed." Fuagku commented. Minato snorted.

"If you mean speed pretty good to laugh at then yeah." Something about seeing someone else almost reach his record in speed made him mad.

**When they arrived home Motoharu had a frown on his face. "You two are in some trouble. I was already told about what you did." He said with a heavy sigh. Naruto still couldn't feel his body yet he heard a thump as Takeshi just dropped him on the ground. **

**"Oi!" **

**"Calm down," Takeshi said and pinch his neck again. So suddenly Naruto could feel again and his body was sore. **

**"Come inside and have dinner." Motoharu ordered. Takeshi helped Naruto up and he limped his sore legs into the kitchen. Daichi-san had cooked some ramen. Naruto cocked his head to the side. **

**"I've never had ramen." He declared in front of them. **

"How could that boy not have ramen!" Minato shouted in outrage.

"It's okay-" Kushina was interrupted by a fierce look.

"It's never okay to be deprived of ramen..."

**They gaped at him. Well Takeshi and Daichi gaped at him while Motoharu only shrugged. **

**"Well then I guess you must have some now." The old man said. Naruto nodded his head and finished the bowl in a matter of seconds.**

**"Wow that was amazing! More please!" He said presenting his bowl to Daichi-san. She smiled happily at him and placed more into bowl. He ate over five bowls until Daichi-san she had no more. He was disappointed but he didn't show it. He only smiled and nodded. **

"Are you happy now sensei to see Naruto is enjoying his ramen?" Rin asked teasingly however the blonde haired man didn't take it as that.

"I am very happy." He said with tears almost running down his eyes.

**He soon took his leave with Takeshi, and the white haired boy smiled happily at him. "I'll see you tomorrow Naruto, right?" **

**Naruto nodded and headed home. **

**He was glad that he had some people that he could call family. While going home he watched the Uchiha estate like always. Some people may have been crept out by it but he got inspiration from it. **

"Interesting..." Fugaku said.

**Having a family like Takeshi's was nothing but a pity dream and sure he and Takeshi were friends but when he looked at Sasuke he felt as if Sasuke was someone very important in his life. And ever since then he always came to the Uchiha estate just watching it, knowing that a big change was about to happen. **

**When he began to here the crows call he jumped out of the tree and headed off home not after taking a quick look behind him. He could've sworn that he saw red eyes peering at him but he shook it off quickly and headed back to an empty home. **

**The next day Naruto had wished he hadn't went to the Uchiha estate. He had heard the horrible news and couldn't help but cast worried and pitied glances at Sasuke. **

**His whole clan was dead, including his mother and father and his brother had been the one to commit the act. **

"What?" Rin snapped. She looked over towards Obito and frowned.

Minato blinked and couldn't help but feel as though it was his responsibility. Especially if he was the hokage. Which he was hoping he was.

"So our clan ends up dying expect for Sasuke..." Fugaku asked astonished.

"Yes, but there is something you must know. Sasuke is your son." Yamanaka-san said.

"So that means that Itachi...?" Mikoto was too afraid to say it. It couldn't be true, right?

"Yes."

It was silent for only a moment. "So this is one of things we have to fix." Kushina said with a grim look on her face.

Kakashi nodded his head. Although he thought the Uchiha were stuck up brats there was one that he would always like. He wouldn't let his best friend die just like that.

**Sasuke's usually's conceded and confident attitude remained but Naruto could see the new walls he had built around him. They were ones of hatred and vengeance. **

**"It sucks, y'know?" Takeshi told him during the classes lunch break. Girls were spread around Sasuke and he looked like he was having about enough of it. **

"He's got fan girls." All of them sweat dropped except Yamanka-san.

"Thier not _that_ bad."

**"That must be troublesome," ****Nara** Shikamaru said. Naruto nodded. 

**Shikamaru and Chouji had joined Naruto and Takeshi not long after the first day of school. They were considered outcast who couldn't get the material right at all, and barley passed (or failed when it came to Naruto). Shino had also joined them but he was more than great at all the subjects. **

"This is an interesting group. A Nara, Akimichi, Aburame and whatever Takehsi and Naruto are." Jiraiya said. "It looks like their going to get Sasuke on their side, sooner or later.

**Naruto watched as Sasuke was seriously considering clocking the girls in the head so he did something that surprised even his friends. He jumped on the table and shouted...**

**"Sasuke is nothing but teme, believe it!" And that was more than enough to get all the girls to run after him with more anger than any women he had ever seen, however it was also enough to get the Uchiha some space. **

**So when Naruto started running he deliberately past Sasuke a note that read**

_**You owe me, teme!**_

Fugaku and Mikoto mentally thanked Naruto.

**After that scene Naruto's one sided rivalry with Sasuke was pushed to the limit. Naruto had once jumped the poor boy however Sasuke had seen it coming and quickly tried to burn Naruto alive with his infamous fire ball jutsu. **

**So after that encounter Naruto had pulled a stupid prank on the Uchiha that failed but he was still suppose to stay after school. **

**Iruka kept his eyes on Naruto at all times and the blonde was getting suspicious. He knew for a fact that Iruka didn't like him but something had changed in Iruka's eyes and every time that the brown haired man would look at him it was like Iruka was sorry for something. Naruto didn't understand but kept his eyes on his desk. **

**After a full blown thirty minutes his teacher had finally spoken up. However what came out of his mouth surprised the blonde. "Are you hungry Naruto?" **

**Naruto's head snapped up and he watched Iruka carefully. He had learned very early in life not to trust most people. Especially adults. **

Obito sighed. "Iruka isn't a bad guy...I wonder what him not like Naruto."

"Well why did our old sensei not like you?" Kakashi was going to stay, but after hearing of Obito's death in the near future he set it aside.

**"Why?" The blonde asked. Iruka blinked then smiled. **

**"It's okay Naruto. I just want to talk." And without saying another word the man headed out of the building. Naruto frowned and followed him. **

**They walked side by side for a while until Iruka stopped. "What would you like to eat-" **

**"Ramen." **

"I swear there will always be at least one ramen crazed person in this world." Kushina said.

**Iruka looked over Naruto and blinked before walking again. **

**They reached a small shop and sat at the stools. Naruto watched as a old man was preparing meals at a kitchen at the end of the shop. He turned around and gave them both a big grin. **

**"Welcome to Ichirakus." **

"It's good to see the place is still in business." Rin said, smiling.

"Of course it's in business! Why wouldn't it be?" Minato questioned. However the young konouchi only waved him off.

**Iruka gave the man a warm smile and turned to Naruto. "What would you like?"**

**"Miso ramen with extra pork," Naruto announced. The old man looked over Naruto and smiled. **

**"Comming right up!" **

**While the old man made some ramen Iruka turned to Naruto. "Naruto?" **

**The blonde boy looked up at his sensei. "Yeah?" **

**"I'm sorry." **

**Naruto furrowed his brows and glanced over at the browned haired man. "What?" **

**"I apologize, for treating you so wrongly. You were my student and I didn't treat you like one. That's what I apologize for." He said. **

"See, Iruka isn't a bad guy at all." Obito said happily.

**Naruto was silent for a log while taking in the apology. He began to watch as the old man set his ramen down on his side of the counter. "Thanks." Naruto muttered. The old man smiled at Naruto and nodded. **

**"Thanks to you too Iruka, for apologizing." Naruto said and the brown haired man looked at him in surprise. Naruto looked up at him and grinned at him. **

**For the rest of the night Naruto and Iruka just talked. Iruka also provided some shinobi lessons in between and even though Naruto tuned that part out he actually enjoyed Iruka's company. It was better than nothing. **

**Naruto had eaten ten miso ramens and as the sun was setting Naruto waved goodbye to Iruka and headed to his own home. Although he was going to see Takeshi he wanted some time alone and that was weird enough but after having evil fan girls chase and beat you-**

Obito cringed knowing how it felt.

**you got pretty tired and just needed to relax. **

**When he opened his door there was one thing he didn't expect. "A Dummies guide to how to be a true ninja?" He muttered as he opened the book. "From Sasuke," **

**"..." **

**"That teme." But for once when thinking of Sasuke he couldn't help but smile. **

**Three Years Later: Age 11**

**Naruto leaned back in his desk as Iruka introduced a new student. He noticed right away how everyone gaped over her and it was because she was princess. **

**Her hair was to her shoulders and she had a pale eyes. He remembered her instantly from such a long time ago. **

"Shut up Obito."

_**Naruto was strolling the small forest of Konoha trying his hardest not to be seen by the villagers. At that time they were more brutal than anything. **_

"What does he mean by 'they brutal more than anything'?"Kushina questioned. Jiraiya frowned.

"I wonder that too."

_**He had then heard some yelling and went to go check it out. "Hey! Say sorry." **_

_**"Your a Hyuga? You Hyuga's think your all that well I'll show you differently!" When he turned the corner he had seen three boys, one of them grabbing someones hair roughly. They then began to cry. **_

_**"Say Sorry!" He yelled at the person. He soon heard her voice though...**_

_**"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-AH!" The boy had gripped her hair firmer. **_

"Damn brats picking on a little girl!" Tsunade, Kushina and Mikoto roared.

_**"What was that?" **_

_**"I said I'm sorry!" Naruto rushed towards them. **_

_**"Hey, jerks!" He yelled out at them. They all turned around and the main boy who had gripped the girls hair let her go and scowled at him. **_

"It seems like Naruto is always willing to help people out. Whether it be a stranger or his rival." Minato said.

_**"Look it's the demon boy!" **_

_**"What do you think you're doing here, trash?" **_

"Demon boy? Trash?" Obito asked and the other shrugged.

"He must've had a really hard life."

_**Naruto narrowed his eyes and saw that the girl was indeed a Hyuga. Her big pale eyes looked at him but not with horror. It was something he'd never seen before. **_

_**Thanks. **_

_**He looked back at the three idiots and punched one straight in the jaw. They then all began to beat on him and when they were done she was gone. **_

**"Everyone, I'd like you to met Hinata Hyuga." Naruto frowned slightly. **

**People began to whisper and talk and the girl took a small step back. "Why is she coming in so late?" He heard Choji ask behind him. **

**"I don't and I don't care. It's probably something troublesome." Shikamaru stated. And Naruto agreed. He looked over at Takeshi to get the boy's opinion however when he said his name Takeshi didn't listen. **

**His eyes were stuck on Hinata.**

"I think I spot romance!" Rin squealed. Kushina smiled.

"It's too cute!" Mikoto said and Rin agreed.

The boys just sweat dropped.

**Hinata had excelled in studies, yet she avoided people as much as possible. People told him she was extremely shy and although he believed it he thought something else was wrong with her. **

**Takeshi had obviously been interested in her and at some point of times Naruto would catch him just staring at Hinata, although he wouldn't say he liked the pale eyed girl he did blush and look away.**

**There was one more thing that Naruto learned about Hinata, she wasn't a fan girl of Sasuke's and that put her in Naruto's good graces. **

"Well she's in my good graces too," Obito said. "Freaking fan girls."

**One Year Later: Age 12**

**It was the final test and Naruto was more than Nervous. His ninjutsu had gotten better but it was horrible at the same time. **

**He watched as the door opened and Sasuke stepped out with headband, of course. He eyed Naruto then smirked. "Good luck, dobe." **

**Naruto glared at Sasuke. "I'll do good just you watch, teme!" He roared out. Takeshi had already gone and passed along with Shikimaru, Choji, and Shino. It also looked as though Hinata passed. **

**He watched as student after student came out passing and Naruto was the only one left. **

**"**I hope he passes, the kids been working pretty hard." Jiraiya said and everyone agreed, even Fugaku.

**He entered the small room. "Hey Iruka!" Naruto said enthusiastically. **

**Iruka looked at Naruto and smiled. "Hello Naruto, are you ready for your results?" He asked softly. Naruto nodded.**

**"Yeah." Naruto glanced the other man next to Iruka. Miziki. **

**He didn't really care much about the man, he guessed he was nice but he could tell something was up with the man. **

**Iruka looked over the papers then sighed..."I'm sorry Naruto but, you didn't pass." **

**Naruto frowned and tried not to falter. Last time it was easy because he didn't make friends, he didn't have a rival. **

**Now he had Takeshi, Shikimaru,Choji and even the silent Shino. Sasuke was even somewhat of a friend or more like frienemy. Then he had Iruka... **

**He plastered on a fake smile and nodded. "I understand," **

"Are you serious. If Gai could pass then how did Naruto not pass?" Kakashi asked. "It looked as though Naruto was getting pretty good taijutsu."

**Mizuki frowned at Naruto and the blonde haired boy rushed off. He didn't listen when his friends called out to him he just ran all the way up to thee hokage monument. He then sat on the head of the third hokage and sighed. "Why does this always happen to me?" He muttered under his breath. **

**"Ugh, I wish I could just pass." **

**"I can help with that." Naruto jumped and turned his head to the familiar voice. **

**"Mizuki-san?" He questioned. **

**"Yes, Naruto, it's me. And I have a way you can graduate." **

**Naruto perked up at this and stood up. "Yeah?" **

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Minato said.

Jiraiya nodded in agreement. "So do I."

**Miziki smiled and gave him a pat on the head. "There is a scroll, called the scroll of sealing in the hokage tower. If you can take it then it shows you are a true ninja."**

"That bastard is setting Naruto up." Obito growled out. Minato narrowed his eyes at the screen.

"Let's just see how it plays out."

**Naurto smiled. "Seriously."**

**"Yes, get it by midnight and meet me back in the other end of the forest. Don't tell anyone." Naruto nodded eagerly. **

**After his talk with Miziki Naruto hurried home. He put on his normal orange jumpsuit and headed out. He got a bowl of ramen on the house from Ichiraku. It was getting later and later and Naruto decided to get the scroll when the sun began to set. **

**Luckily for him he knew enough about the hokage and stole the scroll without getting caught he then hid the small forest of Konohagakure.**

**Two hours later the sun was down and Naruto had already learned one technique from the scroll. **

**"Naruto!" The blonde turned around and saw his sensei with a worried look on his face. Naruto perked up and ran to the man. **

**"Iruka sensei, I got it! I learned this jutsu and when I preform it you can let me graduate." He said excited. **

**"Naruto-" suddenly needles came at Naruto. Iruka pushed Naruto out of the way took the hit. The brown haired man screamed at the top of his lungs and looked behind him to see Miziki.**

"Ugh, I feel like slapping him." Rin said aggravated with the white haired man.

Tsunade grunted. "You may feel like slapping him but I feel like punching him through a wall."

**"Naruto give me the scroll of sealing."**

**"DON'T Naruto! He tricked you."**

**"You can't listen to Iruka. He hates you just like everyone else. And you want to know why?"**

"Yes, we all would like to know." Fugaku said glaring at the memory.

**"Shut it Miziki!" Iruka snapped. Miziki then threw a shriken at the brown haired man. Iruka turned around with big eyes however before the shriken even reached him a certain ravenette stopped it.**

Fugaku's galre turned into pure joy at seeing his son.

**"I think it's about time Naruto graduated, show 'em what you learned dobe." Sasuke said as if he hadn't just caught a shriken in only half a second. "And you Mizuki sensei can stuff this shriken up your ass." He throw the shriken with full force and it had stuck in the knee. Mizuki cried out in pain.**

**"What are doing here, Sasuke?" Naruto asked walking up to ravenette. **

**Sasuke scowled. "When you left Iruka came to me and asked me to give these to you. I found you walking to the forest and decided to give them to you now, but then I saw with a scroll." **

**"So you stalked me?" **

**"No, dobe. I came to give you these papers but I saw you practicing that jutsu. I know better than anyone not interrupt during training. And besides I had my own training session just a few yards away from yours. I heard some commotions and came to check up on you. So I am NOT stalking you. Okay?" **

**"I don't believe you but whatever." Naruto shrugged and rushed after Mizuki then Naruto smirked and did the hand sign in only a second. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" He hollered.**

"Let's hope he doesn't pass out. That is a B ranked jutsu." Jiraiya said with a sigh.

**There hundreds upon hundreds of clones appeared. Even Sasuke appeared shocked. He then watched as all the Naruto's charged after Mizuki.**

"Forget what I said about that..." Jiriaya said in awe at seeing all the shadow clones.

"This kid really has an amazing amount of chakra." Fugaku whispered. "It's pretty awe insprining."

"I know right. Naruto is going to be a badass!" Obito shouted excited.

"Hell yeah he is." Kushina agreed. Everyone was agreeing that Naruto was going to be something great."

**"Don't you ever hurt my sensei again!" They roared. Sasuke faltered back to where Iruka was and watched as the Naruto's began to give Mizuki the beating he deserved. And after the white haired man was effectively unconscious all the clones poofed and the real Naruto appeared with a worried look on his face as he raced towards his sensei side.**

**"How are you feeling Iruka sensei?" Naruto asked. The brown haired man only groaned and smiled.**

**"I'll check on Mizuki." Sasuke offered and waited for no reply from the other two.**

**Iruka looked over Naruto and smiled. "You know Naruto you and I are the the same. My parents died, and I was left alone. I was horrible in school so I resorted to goofing around, because no one would pay attention to me." Iruka confessed. Naruto looked shocked but he didn't say anything. "You know this all worked out in a good way, even if you did steal the seal of scrolls."**

**"Why?" Naruto questioned. He done something horrible.**

**"Because Naruto, you graduated!" Iruka then took of his head band and placed it on Naruto's head. "From this day on , Naruto, you are a leaf shinobi."**


	2. Team Seven

_R.I.P **Cory Monteith aka Fin Hudson on Glee. A great actor and person. The world will miss him. **_

* * *

Chapter Two

**Naruto stood at the top of the hokage monument with his hands on his sides and his eyes looking down at his village. Takeshi was sitting next to him looking up at the sky his blue eyes darted from Naruto to the clouds. "Just say it, get it out." He coaxed. **

"I wonder what he's going to say." Minato stated softly.

"Yeah." Obito said, gitty with excitement. "I wonder too."

**Naruto swallowed hard. "But what if...what if I can't-" **

**"Shut up Naruto." Takeshi snapped and narrowed his eyes at him. "If you seriously want this you have to tell everyone that is going to know. So tell them. You have enough confidence in the class room but when it comes to just you and me you fall apart." Takeshi frowned. "If you're not confident in your ninja ablities and making your dream come true then there is no reason that you should get other people confident in your abilities." **

**Naruto nodded his head. "You're right." **

**"When you shout this expect everyone to hear you and don't go back on your word Naruto." Takeshi smiled confidently up at the blonde boy. "Because that's your ninja way." **

"A ninja that never goes back on his word? Wait until the kid gets married-OUCH!" Jiraiya rubbed the sore spot that Kushina had hit.

**Naruto smiled and looked down at the village. "Konohagakure, I, Naruto Namikaze will become hokage!" **

"Namikaze?" Minato said in a stupor. "So he's..."

"Holy Kami, he's your son!" Obito said with a smile on his face.

Rin squealed and clapped her hands. "And he wants to be just like you Minato. Being hokage is his dream."

Minato frowned slightly. _Then where am I? I should be teaching him how to achieve his dreams, and why does everyone hate him? Why didn't he know the basic taijutsu better than the kids at the academy? Why did he stay at a strangers house for dinner? Why does he live alone... _Minato sighed softly. _AM I-?_

**"Naruto...use your real last name." Takeshi scolded. "You know damn well you are not a Namikaze." Naruto rolled his eyes dramatically. **

**"Whatever Takeshi, but it sounded cool right?" **

"I see, so Naruto just used your last name because it...sounded cool." Tsunade then began to cackle.

**"Yeah, yeah, whatever now go on and use your real name." **

**Naruto sucked in his breath. "Konohagakure, I, Naruto Tachibana will become hokage!" He shouted . The village stopped and looked up at him. Some snorted others laughed however there were a couple that he saw that actually just nodded, as if they were sure he could do it. The first one was the old man from Ichiraku's and his daughter. She waved at him the old man smiled and nodded. The second was a slight surprise, it came from the small Hyuga girl that Takeshi liked so much. She smiled a small and nodded and then blushed deeply and ran away. And the third one he wasn't expecting at all and was more than surpised was Sasuke. However he didn't acknowledge the fact that Naruto was becoming hokage, no. He acknowledged a challenger. **

Two hours later

**Iruka waited as the students of his classroom filled into their seats. Their faces looked giddy but Iruka couldn't really tell. They were getting their teams today. When the last two students showed up, Naruto and Takeshi, he began to speak. **

**"Alright class listen up!" He shouted and the students paid attention. **

**Naruto frowned as he realized today he was going to get into a team. He hoped he'd get paired with Takeshi. "I'm going to announce the teams." **

**Naruto looked over at Takeshi who was biting his lip. The white haired boy was looking over at Hinata, he most likely wanted to pair with her. Naruto didn't mind at all, he just knew that he wanted Takeshi in his group. "Team Eight is Hinata Hyuga-" Takeshi bit his lip and looked over at Naruto. Naruto smiled softly and shrugged. **

**"Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame." Takeshi's head fell and Naruto felt like snickering. The boy was like a love sick puppy. **

"Poor Takeshi, he didn't get paired with Hinata." Rin said.

**"Team ten is, Ino Yamanka" **

"So that's your relative Yamanaka-san?" Obito asked with a smile. The blonde girl nodded.

"Uh, sure."

**"Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akamichi." **

"That seems like a nice team, since the two boys are friends." Kushina said with a smile on her face.

**"Team seven, is Naruto Tachibana, Sasuke Uchiha," **

"So the rivals are put on teams?" Minato said and let out a shaky breath. "That's interesting."

"Well, I guess Takehsi isn't going to be on their team, seeing as the tradition is two boys and one girl."

**"Takeshi Matsumoto?" Takeshi smiled sheepishly as everyone looked over at him. **

**"I thought it was one girl and two boys sensei," A random student said. **

**"It is, but it seems that since Takehsi and Sasuke tied for rookie of the year they are on the same team." **

**"However there seems to be one more person on team seven." **

"What? A four man team?" Fugaku frowned. "I never heard of such thing."

"It seems that this team is going to be something very special."

**"Sakura Haruno." **

**Sakura a girl with pink hair looked over at the three boys and smiled widely. "Why does it have to be billboard brow?" Yamanaka Ino said in a snort. **

**"Yeah, can we switch teams, I want to be with Takeshi-kun." **

**"I want to be with Sasuke-kun, let's switch." **

**Naruto frowned slightly as no girls wanted to be with him. **

**After that the rest of the teams were announced and the students went with their teams to talk. Naruto didn't really like Sasuke...okay he admired the Uchiha but he wouldn't show it. He was way too stubborn. **

**"So Takeshi it seems you're pretty bummed about the teams." Sakura said with a glint in her eye. "Did you wanna be with someone else...like a. I don't know, crush or something." **

**Naruto took in a deep breath. He knew more than anything not to ask Takeshi those types of questions. The white haired boy would go extremly balastic calling out Naruto and telling him that it was "the most absurd question ever" and that he could "never like some as pretty and shy and graceful" extera, extera. However Naruto didn't know why Takeshi didn't just acknowledge it. He'd told Takeshi that he liked Sakura, he even told the pinkette herself. He didn't really understand. **

**Takeshi narrowed his eyes at Sakura but before he could even snap at the girl another team came and sat by them. **

**"This is so troublesome." **

**Team Eight. **

**"I know -munch munch- we shouldn't -munch munch- have girls on our teams -munch- Not to say anything about you -munch munch SWALLOW- Ino." **

**The blonde just fliped her long ponytail and looked back at Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke-kun. I bet your pretty upset being paired with them! Come sit over here with us-" **

**"Don't be troublesome Ino." **

**The blonde girl turned back to Shikamaru and roared out, "DO NOT CALL ME TROUBLESOME!" **

**She then went on to point out all of the Nara's flaws to which Shikamaru just yawned and closed his eyes. **

**Sakura frowned slightly. "Gosh don't listen to her Sasuke. Oh! I have an idea, would you like to eat lunch with me?" **

**Naruto hopped up right away. "I'd love to Sakura-chan!" **

**"Not you, idiot!" She yelled. **

**Naruto sighed and sunk into his chair. "So much for being a team." **

**After a couple of minutes Naruto found that someWhat got Naruto really excited was having a sensei. He was hoping his sensei would teach him something cool.**

**However his sensei was running late. Very late. He was suppose to be at the class room two hours ago. So Takeshi and Naruto set up a prank. They placed a dusty eraser on top of the door so that way when their sensei came in they would get hit in the head with it.**

**"He's not gonna fall for it dobes. He's a Jonin. He wouldn't be stupid enough to fall for something so childish." Sasuke said rolling his eyes. Sakura smiled and nodded her head.**

**"Sasuke-kun is right. There is no way he'd fall for something that-" However she was cut off by the opening of the door. Naruto grinned and Takeshi smirked.**

**He already took their bate.**

**The sensei popped his head in and the eraser fell effortlessly on his head. Naruto jumped up and pointed an accusing finger at the sensei, Takeshi did the same. "YOU'RE LATE!" They shouted and the sensei only slowly moved his head to look at the two giving them a clear look of his face.**

**"Kakashi?" Rin said stunned.**

**"Haha! I can't believe you fell for such a trick!" Obito said laughing at the silver head boy.**

**"And you were late..." Kushina said earning a glare from Kakashi.**

**Minato smiled, happy that Kakashi was a sensei.**

**"So you did this?" He asked picking up the eraser and showing it to Naruto and Takeshi.**

**Takeshi narrowed his eyes at Kakashi. "Why were you late?" It wasn't like Takeshi to question authority so he was surprised to see Takeshi being so bold. **

**"Why is there four of you?"**

**"Answer the question."**

**"I didn't sign up for this." Kakashi sighed and took a seat. He scanned the students and frowned. "Alright well, as for why I was late..."**

**"Yes?" Sakura said interested in why he was two hours late.**

**"I got lost on the road of life."**

**Takeshi sweat dropped and Naruto face palmed.**

"Haha! And your using my 'lame excuses.' This is too much. Seriously, my sides hurt. Haha!" Obito cackled while clutching his sides.

"Wow, so this is future Kakashi...mask and all." Minato smiled. "I'm sure he's strong though."

**"Well then how about we start with Introductions. I guess I'll go first. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have no intentions of telling you what I like and dislike. My hobbies...well I have a few." He said and then pointed to Sakura.**

**"Oh, well I'm Sakura Haruno. I like well-" She began to blush and took very noticing glances at Sasuke. " And what I don't like is...NARUTO!" She shouted and glared at the blonde boy. "My dream is to well become-" She Sasuke another glance and squealed.**

**"Okay then your next." Kakashi said pointing to Sasuke.**

**"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. My likes and Dislikes are none of your business. My dream...no plan is to kill a certain man."**

"That's a bright boy there." Jiraiya said. "You can practically feel the killer intent rolling off of him."

"Oh, Sasuke please don't go down the road of hatred." Mikoto muttered under her breath.

**Kakashi sighed and looked at Takeshi.**

**"Ah, I'm Takeshi Matsumoto. Hmm, I like food, my friends, my family etcetera."**

**"I can think of something or more like someone else he likes." Kushina said smiling at the memory.**

**Rin nodded in agreement.**

**"My dream is to become one of the best ninja the shinobi world had seen."**

**"Okay your next blondie." Kakashi said pointing a finger at Naruto. Naruto scowled slightly.**

**"Alright I'm Naruto Tachibana! I like Sakura, ramen, definitely ramen and my friends. My dream is to become Hokage and surpass all the other Hokages!"**

**"Well that's definitly some dream he has there." Fugaku said.**

**Minato smiled. "Yeah it is."**

**Kakashi looked at Naruto for a minute before sighing. "Well then, let's all meet up at the bridge tomorrow early in the morning. Don't eat breakfast, or you'll throw up."**

**And with those last words the silver haired man poofed away.**

**The next day they met up at bridge and of course Kakashi was late. "Who else didn't eat breakfast...because I'm starving." Naruto whined Takeshi smiled widely.**

**"I ate."**

**Naruto glared at him.**

**"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." The white haired boy said with a smirk.**

**It was then that Kakashi appeared in white smoke. "Sorry I was late, a little old lady needed my help crossing the street."**

**"For a hour and a half?"**

**"Yes."**

**Kakashi and Naruto stared at each other for a while before Naruto let out a breath. "Whatever let's get going."**

**They headed into a training ground and Kakashi set down some three bentos at a memorial stone and a timer. He then turned to the four of them and pulled out three red bells.**

"The bell test? Really Kakashi?" Obito said remembering his test.

"Hey don't question me, question the man on the screen."

Minato was a bit surprised at seeing Kakashi do the bell test. He had remembered the silver haired boy hated that test.

**"Alright in order to pass this test you have to get one of the bells. If you do you are also rewarded with lunch." Naruto smiled widely.**

**"However if you fail, not also do you leave without lunch. You have to go back to the academy." Naruto frowned.**

"Your messed up bakashi." Obito said and elbowed him in the side. "Like seriously back to the academy?"

**"Seriously?" Takeshi and Naruto said with frowns on their faces.**

**"Yes **_**seriously. **_**Now in order to get the bells you have to come at with the intent to kill. I will set a timer, if you can't get it by then you fail! Begin!" **

**Sasuke and Sakura rushed off in the same direction while Takeshi and Naruto hung back just looking at Kakashi as he pulled out a book. Naruto frowned. "Why is he reading?" He questioned but Takeshi smirked. **

"Are you reading Icha Icha Paradise? Haha, that is too funny." Obito said slapping his knee. Kakashi grunted and Jiriaya patted the boy on the shoulder.

"You don't need to be ashamed, Kakashi."

**"I have a plan Naruto, but we'll have to get Sakura and Sasuke. We're a team after all." Takeshi said and he glanced towards a bush nearby. **

**"Sakura's under that bush, and Sasuke should be close on a tree branch." Naruto raised an eyebrow at Takeshi. **

**"So?" **

**"So, I need you tell them I have a plan and meet me by the small river. Got it?" Takeshi asked. Naruto nodded and went for his two companions. **

"It seems like Takeshi get's the just of the exercise, but I wonder if the others will too." Minato mumbled under his breath.

**They all meet at the river and Sasuke had a scowl on his fae after hearing Takeshi's plan. "Serious? That sounds absurd." He said softly. **

**Takeshi only nodded and smiled. "I promise it will work. We just need you and Sakura to get the bells while me and Naruto do the rest." **

**Sakura frowned. "But that's...gross." **

"What are those boys planning." Rin said, not sure if she'd like the idea.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Obito said and bit excited. He couldn't wait but see Kakashi get messed up by some little kids. Well they were the same age as him...but in the future he's be older so they were practically little kids.

**Takeshi rolled his eyes. "Does anyone else have any plans?" **

**"Yeah, we go at it alone. I don't want anyone dragging me down." Sasuke said with his arms crossed. **

"I guess they don't get it at all. It's just Takeshi." Minato sighed.

**Sakura nodded as she agreed with Sasuke.**

**"Well you could do that, but this plan is garenteed." Takeshi said and Sasuke nodded reluctantly. "So let's go before we run out time. Besides I an hear Naruto's stomach from a mile away." **

**They departed although Sasuke and Sakura were hesitant, they still went along with it as they hid behind Kakashi. Takeshi said that their sensei would notice them immediately so they shouldn't retreat if Kakashi looked back at them. And that's exactly what the silver haired man did. He looked back, and smiled his eye smile. **

**Naruto and Takeshi appeared in front of him and he quickly looked forward. **

**"Ready Naruto?" The white haired teen asked. Naruto smirked. **

**"Hell yeah!" **

"This is it bakashi. Ready to see your beat down!"

"Hn."

**Naruto ran up to Kakashi and put everything into it. He punched, kicked and even attempted to throw the man, but Kakashi had gotten behind him and said. "1,000 years of death jutsu!" Then there was a sudden pain up his rectum. Naruto wailed as he was sent flying back to Takeshi. **

"Wow, a pervert and pedophile. Remind me not to let you babysit my kids bakashi." Obito said and Kakashi felt like bursting out in anger.

**"You guys got anything else to offer." **

**Takeshi frowned and did some hand signs that created a jutsu that wasn't familiar to Kakashi. **

**"Now Naruto!" The white haired boy shouted. Naruto created multiple of clones and quickly did a hand signs while Takeshi was still doing his hand signs. **

**"Harem Jutsu!" Naruto shouted and his ten clones instantly turned into very sexy girls. Kakashi's eyes almost came out of his head. **

"Oh so that's their game...I wonder what Takeshi's move will be."

**Takeshi smirked as he placed his palm in the ground and wood began to hold down Kakashi so he couldn't get out. **

Tsunade gasped in horror and Jiriaya frowned. _I knew the brat was hiding something._

"Only Senju's can have wood jutsu...do you think he's one?" Rin asked.

"There's no way he was born into a Samurai family." Tsuande said softly. "If you look at the resemblance between him and Tobirama, it's quite easy to believe though." She mumbled under her breath.

"It makes sense too. He's well trained in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu and even resembles some of the second hokage. I would say he was just orphan...but it's just a guess." Minato said putting his two-sense in.

**Sakura and Sasuke rushed out and grabbed the three bells with ease. **

**All four of them shouted in victory and Kakashi looked at them with wide eyes, but mostly Takeshi. **

_**A wood user.**_

**Takeshi looked over at Kakashi as if knowing what he was thinking and narrowed his eyes slightly. **

**For some odd reason, Takeshi had shown Kakashi something that only one person he knew had. And Kakashi believed he knew the reason. It was like a gentle hint, or a maybe a suggestion. Takeshi was much stronger than the other students, and perhaps, most likely, stronger than Kakashi. **

**So when Takeshi realeased his jutsu Kakashi asked them what they were going to do with the bells. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke seemed to be hesitant with their answers but Takeshi thrieved as Kakashi thought he would. **

**"I'll give it up, I mean I don't need it, we got the bells and that was the objective." **

**Naruto nodded. "I don't need one either," **

**"Yeah, we're a team, we got them together we use them together." **

**Sasuke nodded. **

**Kakashi eye smiled at the students. "Very well then, you pass." **

**They jumped in joy and Naruto practically tackled Takeshi. Sakura hugged Sasuke and the ravenette went so far as to hug him back. **

**"Alright go on a eat lunch, if you want to stay here you can, or you can leave, but I'm not staying." Kakashi said and before he left in a swirl of leaves Takeshi was smirking at him. **

**"Huh? That Konohamaru kid?" Takeshi said as he and Naruto walked down Konoha with Dango in their hands. **

"Oh I love dango!" Kushina said. Minato shook his head.

"You know ramen is better."

**"Yep, he and his friends call me boss. Isn't that cool!" Naruto shouted in excitement. "I have to train them when he come back from our mission, so I'm excited." **

**Takeshi smiled at Naruto. "What do you plan on training them on." **

**Naruto stopped and took a bite of his Dango. "Well, I was going to teach Konohamaru the Harem jutsu, but I don't about know the others. I'll have to think about it."**

"It's good to see that people look up to Naruto." Tsunade smiled.

**Takeshi nodded and they came up to the hokage tower. Kakashi Sakura and Sasuke were waiting for them. It was a little out of the ordinary for Naruto to see Kakashi was actually on time. The silver haired man looked a little mad but Naruto ignored it. **

**"Hey!-OUCH!" **

**Before Naruto could even get the second word out of his mouth Sakura had hit him on his head. "I thought I told you to come early Naruto!" She yelled. Naruto frowned. **

**"When was that?-OUCH!" **

**"Don't question me!" She roared with smoke coming out of her ears. **

**"What's going on?" Takeshi asked Sasuke. The ravenette narrowed his eyes slightly. **

**"Don't you remember when we told you dobes to come an hour earlier?" **

**Takeshi shook his head and shrugged and looked over at Kakashi with a frown. "Then we shouldn't be standing here, let's go." **

**And they all headed up into the hokage tower and when they got to his office Naruto frowned. "Whatcha' need Old man?" **

"Heh? I thought that there was a fourth hokage?" Minato asked in question as he looked over at Sarutobi-sama.

"So did I. Maybe the fourth is out on a very important mission and Sarutobi is filling in." Kushina suggested.

Minato knew that wasn't it but he nodded anyways. "Yeah, maybe."

**Sarutobi sighed. "I have a mission for you." It seemed as though Sarutobi's eyes lingered over towards Takeshi. **

"So the old man might know something about the kid?" Jiriaya mumbled under his breath.

**"Ah, please don't let it be some lame mission like babysitting!" Naruto whined. Sakura hit him effectively on the head. **

**"Don't questioned it-CHA!" **

**"I would like you to escort this man to the land of waves."**

**Then a gray haired man came out and narrowed his eyes at the four man team. "You got me a group of kids!" **

"I'm guessing he's not familiar with ninja custom." Jiraiya said with his arms across his chest.

**Takeshi sighed. "This is going to be an interesting trip." **

* * *

_So yeah, the next chapter should be a bit longer but I have moving so I haven't really been writing a lot. Anyways I know I changed Naruto's last name but it's not just because I don't want Minato and Kushina finding out there is actually a reason in the story. _

_Thanks for reading and Thanks for the support. _

_Also thank you for favoriting and following all of you it means a lot! _


	3. Zabuza Momochi: Part One

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did everything would be unicorn and rainbows!_

_Please excuse any errors! Thanks._

_Also to the guest who said that Kushina was the one that liked ramen I know. I just like it better if Minato and Naruto share that passion of ramen. :D I know that Takeshi is overpowered but there is an explanation to that I just can't dig deep into it because then it would just ruin everything. But I promise he will not be better than Naruto in the near future you know when he meets Jiriya and so on and so forth. I didn't really know I was making Naruto dumber than he was before...I just felt that in the beginning that he wasn't himself so I overdid making Naruto dense and I guess he just seemed really dumb. Sorry.  
_

_Well, well now onto the story!_

* * *

**Naruto and Sasuke were waiting for the others at the gate, of course Tazuna was already there tapping his foot and rambling about lousy kids who were 'too young to protect him.' Sasuke snorted at this. **

**"What does he need protection from, protesters who don't want him to build his bridge?"**

"There is something beyond what that man has told them." Minato said with a slight glare. "I don't think this mission for kids who just came out of the academy."

"What makes you say that?" Rin asked.

"Well this guy is either crazy and only thinks people are after him. Or he is completely sane and knows that they are, but aren't telling them that information just yet.

**Naruto shrugged his shoulders. It was odd that Tazuna was talking about protection. Sure they were there to escort but it was like the old man was waiting for someone to jump out and- **

**"Boo!" **

**Naruto, Tazuna and Sasuke jumped as Sakura and Takeshi came out of a tree laughing. "You should've seen your faces." Takeshi said laughing while holding his sides. Sakura was giggling and gave an apologetic look to Sasuke who only growled under his breath. Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly and Tazuna only went on ranting.**

"Ha ha, that was a nice one. I should've done that to you guys when I was running late." Obito said.

Minato just shook his head and smiled while Rin glared at him. "Don't even think about it."

**Takeshi went towards the gates and smiled at Tazuna. "So, what are you building a bridge for?" Takeshi asked. Tazuna looked up and his usual drunken features were sober and when it spoke it wasn't really slurred. **

**"It's a bridge for peace." **

**"..." **

**Takeshi cocked his head to the side, remaining silent and then he gave the old man a saddened smile. "I see."**

"Looks like you were right, blondie. There is something more going on." Tsunade said and Minato didn't know if to be happy she felt the same way or mad that she called him blondie.

**The group waited around for another thirty minutes before Kakashi poofed in front of them with a smile on his face. "Are we ready?" He asked the faces that were glaring at him. **

**"We've been ready for a while now." Sasuke retorted. **

**"Great!" Kakashi said and began walking out of the gate.**

"Wow, when did you get so happy Kakashi?" Obito asked. He looked a little sickened.

**The team followed behind getting into the formation Kakashi told them about before they left. **

**On the way there Takeshi and Sasuke began talking and Sakura seemed interested in the conversation as well as she began to add her own ideas in. Naruto frowned slightly. Takeshi could be friends with just about anyone and yet for some odd reason Naruto was just a nuisance to people. **

**Tazuna looked back at Naruto and frowned. "Whats wrong kid?" **

**Naruto looked over at Tazuna and placed a fake smile on his face. He hadn't had to pretend to be happy in so long, it was odd. "Nothing, I'm just fine!" Naruto said energetically. "Believe it!"**

"Gosh, you can definitely tell it's fake now. After seeing him happy for so long. It's sad to know that he had been pretending for so long." Mikoto said softly.

**Tazuna narrowed his eyes at Naruto. "Don't play happy kid. It will only lead to you never knowing the real feeling of being happy." **

**Naruto knew that. He pretended to be okay and happy all the time. But for four long years he had been happy, and sure it wasn't the best happy he could be, but he wasn't faking it. "I know, old man." **

**And with that Naruto kept silent listening to Takeshi's conversation. They were talking about genjutsu. Something Naruto had never tried to do. **

**"Basically, once I get my Sharigan I'll be able to place people in my genjutsu by just looking at them." Sasuke said arrogantly as he explained to Sakura. The pinkette looked at him in awe.**

"Show off. He hasn't even gotten his yet!" Obito said in a growl.

Kakashi looked to his right and shook his head at his teammate. "Neither have you but you talk about it all time."

**"I wonder if I have a bloodline..." Naruto mumbled to himself. **

**Kakashi began to pass through the forest and noticed a puddle, Takeshi also noticed it but the others seemed oblivious. The white haired boy only casted a short glance at Kakashi who looked back at him and eye smiled. **

**It was then that two figures came out from the puddle and struck at Kakashi. The silver haired man disappeared before all of their eyes and Sakura screamed. Naruto who was guarding Tazuna froze up. **

**They had the element of surprise and hid themselves well. _Where were they all this time?_ ****Naruto thought.**

**They both looked over towards the blonde boy and smirked. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here?" One said as they rushed Naruto and struck him in the hand. It stung and Naruto let out a sharp gasp.**

"They weren't going for Naruto." Kakashi said and Jiraiya nodded his head.

"They want Tazuna." Fugaku explained to his wife. Mikoto only nodded her head.

"I see."

**After they struck Naruto, Takeshi and Sasuke took out the two of them swiftly. **

**Kakashi then appeared out of nowhere and eye smiled. "Sorry to make you two do the dirty work." He said sheepishly as he grabbed the two hostages and tied them up to a tree. "Seeing as how they're knocked out it'd be best to just leave them here." Kakashi said and began to walk off as did the others. **

**Naruto stood there still frozen but not for the same reasons. It was odd, how something in him was filled with rage. Takeshi and Sasuke were so brave and able to take out two shinobi. He was useless and just sat there like an idiot. How could even be apart of such a strong team? He was weak, and to them he probably seemed like a ****nuisance.**

_**Release me!**_

"What was THAT!" Obito said as he jumped in his seat. He felt something so evil it was crazy. Kushina was clutching her heart and panting like crazy.

_It can't be..._

**Naruto jumped at the voice and the feeling in his chest. He clutched at it and his eyes landed on a smirking Sasuke and a concerned Takeshi. **

**"Whats the matter? Are you a scaredy cat?" Naruto didn't even glare at Sasuke and this made the ravenette a bit worried. He then saw the cut on Naruto's hand and saw the thick green liquid dripping from his hand. **

**Kakashi looked over at Naruto and sighed. "Your hand is poisoned, Naruto." **

**Sakura frowned. "Then maybe we should go back, we don't know what type of poison it is, it is best if we get it treated-" **

**"No way!" Naruto shouted out of no where making the whole team including Tazuna jump. The young blonde, after getting everyone's attention pulled out a kunai and stabbed his hand. **

**Sakura gasped and Takeshi looked about ready to slap Naruto for making such a stupid decision. "I pledge on this hand that I will never run away or back down from any mission, threat or enemy. And I most definitely won't lose to Sasuke!"**

**Naruto then smirked and Takeshi sweat dropped. "You idiot..." **

**Naruto jumped back. "What?" **

**Instead of the white haired boy answering Kakashi did with his one eye smile. "It's great that you got the poison out and you made an oath and what not but...you could die from blood loss." **

**Naruto cocked his head to the side then his eyes went wide. "What! How come no one told me!" **

**Tazuna ignored Naruto and looked over to Kakashi. "So you knew they were there?"**

"By the way Kakashi, that was a great observation." Minato said. Kakashi smiled.

"Thanks you sensei."

**Naruto looked over to his sensei as he saw the silver haired man nod his head. **

**"So why did you allow them to attack?" The bridge builder asked. **

**"Becuase I wanted to see who they were after." And went that the silver haired man went and walked away.**

"Makes sense, I'd want to see also. And seeing as how he communicated with Takeshi the plan was more than efficient." Jiraiya then added. "Even if I don't like you Kakashi, that was a good plan."

Kakashi didn't say thanks to that complement though.

**As they got on the boat there was a large fog so Naruto couldn't see a single thing. It was odd being in that type of position. However a ninja had to be able to fight under any circumstances, so this was the best way to test his skill. **

**The one who used the oar to the guide the boat began to talk. "We should be seeing the bridge soon." He whispered. **

**Naruto squinted his eyes. He wanted to see what was so special about this bridge. And when he saw he just had to say something. "It's huge!" He roared out. Then man who guided the boat hissed at Naruto. **

**"Be quiet. If you continue to be so loud they'll find us. There is a reason I took the engine off the boat."**

**His teammates gave Naruto a glare, well Takeshi smirked at him but the other two glared at him. **

**Kakashi began to ask Tazuna somehting. "Before we make it to the pier I want to ask you the identity of assailants and the reason why they tried to attack you. This is vital information to our mission, and if you don't tell us we could fail this mission before we arrive on land." **

**The old bridge builder grunted and the whole team looked over towards him. **

**"I have no choice but to tell you, so listen. This mission is beyond what you believe it is. There is a terrifying man targetting me. Gato."**

"So he's afraid of some guy named...Gato? You'd think it be like someone legendary." Rin said.

**Kakashi sweat dropped. "You mean the executive of the Gato shipping company." **

**Naruto looked over towards Takeshi and the white haired boy frowned. **

**"Yes, that is he. He may be a rich man who seems to run an honest business. But he doesn't. He uses missing nin, and sells drugs. He uses those ninja to take over enterprises and nations. That is his ultimate business and it is despicable. He came here one year ago and ruthlessly took over the land of waves. He has complete control over the islands shipping and transportation. However the one thing he fears is..."**

**"The completion of the bridge." Takeshi and Sasuke said in unison. Tazuna nodded his head.**

Minato nodded. "It makes sense now. That's why he needed protection."

**"So those men from before were Gato's men?" Sakura asked. **

**Tazuna nodded. **

**"Why didn't you report this as a B-rank mission?" Kakashi asked and Tazuna sighed. **

**"We ordinary citizens have no money, so the most I could afford was a C ranked mission. But if you pull out of the mission before we reach land, I will surely die, most likely before I even reach home. But there is no need for concern! I just won't be able to see my cute grandchild who will turn eight. And he will CRY HIS HEART OUT!"**

"Huh? He's totally playing them!" Tsunade said.

"You'd do the exact same thing." Jiriaya reminded her.

**Takeshi sweat dropped. "We get the point that was made." **

**Once they reached shore they all agreed on sticking with mission, mostly because Naruto ranted on he wouldn't back down and how Tazuna talked about his grandchild and how the soon to be eight year old would cry and HATE the leaf ninja. **

**But of course he said it was of no concern of theirs. **

**As they walked into the land the fog had cleared some. Takeshi was besides Tazuna as Naruto was besides Sasuke. The ravenette had the audacity to even walk ahead of him. Naruto would show him. **

**He made quick strides which turned into a short jog a few meters ahead of the others. The others stopped and watched as he pulled out another kunia. **

**"Not again." Takeshi mumbled. **

**Naruto looked side to side and threw the kunai. "There." Everyone froze up with faces of shock.**

"What is he thinking!" Obito roared out.

"He could kill something innocent!"

**"Dont't do reckless things!" Takeshi and Sakura scolded. **

**"Kunai are very dangerous Naruto so-" However the blonde boy disregaurded what Kakashi had to say. **

**"I sense a prescense, there...no, THERE!" And with that he threw the kunai into another bush. **

**Sakura promptly wacked Naruto on the head as did Takeshi. As they ranted him about throwing kunai Kakashi went to see what Naruto threw the kunai at. **

**"I swear someone has been targeting us this whole time!" He pleaded to the two. Sakura scoffed. **

**"Yeah right! Look, you almost killed a rabbit!" Takeshi chided and then froze. **

**It was a snow rabbit in a place where it was completely summertime.**

"Looks like someone was breeding snow rabbits and use that as a subsitution. So the blonde brat was onto something." Jiraiya said and Fugaku agreed.

"He just wasn't fast enough to hit his target."

**The white haired boy looked over to Kakashi who had the same thoughts as him. **

**"Substitution jutsu?" Takeshi mumbled under his breath as went to Kakashi. **

**"I believe so." **

**"They're already here." Takeshi explained. **

**And right as he said that a large sword swopped down and Kakashi shouted, "GET DOWN!" **

**The sword hit a tree and on the sword was a man with medical tape covering his mouth. Kakashi tensed for second but then calmly apporached him. **

**"Well, well, if it isn't the rouge ninja Zabuza Momochi of the Hidden Mist!"**

"So much for hoping there was only measly ninja coming after them." Obito said. "I've heard of him the kids at the academy."

"Yeah, he's the kid that killed all of his fellow classmates just to pass and become a ninja." Rin said and frowned. "The Mist should be ashamed."

**Naruto who sweating like crazy went to attack the rouge ninja. Luckily Kakashi was in front of him and stopped it. **

**"Not now Naruto, you guys need to back up." Kakashi flickered his gaze to Takeshi who glared in response but did what he was told. **

**"Why!?" Naruto protested. **

**"Because he's on whole different level." Kakashi then began to pull up the mask on the left side of his face. **

**Zabuza looked over his shoulder. "I assume you are Kakashi the Sharingan user,"**

"Wow, wow, wow. Sharingan user? Kakashi shouldn't have the Sharingan." Obito said and glared at the silver haired boy.

**Sasuke looked over at his sensei with wide eyes. **

**"Sorry but I'll have your hand over the old mans."**

**Sakura frowned and Naruto glared at the guy. **

**"You guys get in Manji formation. Protect Tazuna. Do not get involved in the fight. But remember this if he takes me down: Those who follow the rules are scum, but those that abandon their friends are worse then scum. " **

Obito looked over to comrade with tears welling up in his eyes. "You've listen to my words of wisdom?"

"Shut it Obito. A fights about to go on."

_And it may be the end of my adult life. _

**Zabuza suddenly did hand signs and jumped down from the tree, and brought his sword with him. **

**Everyone shook as mist covered them. The intent to kill was so raw and powerful that Sakura, Sasuke, Tazuna, and Naruto all felt that if they even lifted a finger they'd be dead on the spot. **

**Sasuke who was behind Kakashi shook with fear as he grabbed a kunai and tried his hardest not to drop it. **

**"Sasuke." Kakashi's voice rang clear from the fog. **

**The ravenette snapped his head up in fear that it was enemy. "I'll protect you will all my life, so don't worry." **

**The other three began to listen in and watched as Kakashi turned to them and eye smiled. "I absolutely won't allow my comrades to be killed while I'm still breathing." **

"This is seriously intense. Gosh!" Rin said and she looked over at Kakashi and smiled. "But you completely try to comfort them."

**Takeshi frowned, "Hmm..." Suddenly Zabuza appeared next to Takeshi **_  
_

**"I don't think that's going to work-" With one swift kick to the stomach Zabuza was sent away from the formation the four of them had made. **

**"Do your job Kakashi," The white haired boy said with a smirk. **

**"Why you little BRAT!" Zabuza yelled. **

**Without even taking a glance at the angry swordsman Takeshi ignored him and talked to the other three who circled Tazuna. "We have our orders. Don't break them." **

**"Right!" They all said in unison as Kakashi and Zabuza began their fight. **

_Speed, experience, skill...what else is he hidding? _Jiraiya thought as he watched the white haired boy.

**Kakashi had appeared out of nowhere as Zabuza stood and the swordman wasn't able to block the kunai that pierced his stomach. The sound of water began to come out of his stomach however Kakashi didn't flinch. **

**"Clones?" Sakura asked. **

**Between the fight of Kakashi and Zabuza the two went head on. Each one had a substitution clone on hand so it was a bit heartbreaking when another Zabuza would appear and chop up another Kakashi, which to his student's relief, was a clone also. **

**However the swordman had gotten the upper hand when Kakashi had pointed a kunai to his neck and another clone appeared behind the silver haired boy. **

**"I'm no fool!" The second Zabuza shouted. He swung his sword slow enough to make Kakashi duck down but in a split second Kakashi was flying in the air and splashed into the water. Zabuza went to run after Kakashi but there were small ninja stars on the ground. He grunted and jumped over them and splashed into the water after Kakashi. **

"Kakashi!" Rin and Obito shouted. Minato had tensed up. It was like his student really was going through it at that moment. He wanted so badly to come between them and just end it. It was hard to control himself but he had by looking besides him and knowing that he had a chance to save the Kakashi that was with him.

**"Sensei!" Naruto shouted. **

**"Takeshi we can't just sit here anymore, we have to go after him!" Sasuke said and Takeshi narrowed his eyes as he saw Sasuke run towards the water. And just as fast as Kakashi was flying into the air, Takeshi appeared in front of Sasuke. **

**"Don't go in the water." He ordered. His tone was deadly serious. **

**Naruto looked at Takeshi with wide eyes. It was at that moment that Naruto realized that Takeshi was at a whole other level then the three of them. **

**Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the white haired boy. They were the same height, and had the same intense stare. It was like they were about to attack each other until Takeshi threw Sasuke out of the way. **

**Naruto gaped. He couldn't believe Takeshi had done that, but then he saw it. **

**There was a thick blade deep within Takeshi's stomach, and if Sasuke was standing there it would have got him too. **

"Sasuke..." Mikoto said out of disbelief. She would've lost her son then, but she didn't. Because Takeshi had pushed him out of the way. Once they were over with seeing these memories, she'd be sure to thank him.

**"TAKESHI!" Naruto cried as he went to run to him but soft hands stopped him. **

**He looked next to him and saw Sakura. "Stay in formation." **

**Naruto didn't know what was going on. First Kakashi, then Takeshi, now Sakura was telling him to stay in formation. **

**It was only Sasuke and him left, and dammit he wasn't going to die with out completing his first mission successfully. **

**Looking back at his white haired friend a rage filled deep within him and he couldn't help but let out a growl. It was unnatural but it still felt like he should let it out. **

**Three Zabuza's appeared. One had his hand connected to a bubble and in that bubble was Kakashi. The silvered haired man looked exhausted but still tried to get out of the bubble. Another Zabuza appeared and put Takeshi in different bubble, connecting his hand with that bubble. **

**It was obvious that Takeshi was unconscious and Kakashi was soon was getting to that state. **

**The third Zabuza went to confront the rest of team seven.**

"Man, Kakashi get out of that stupid bubble!" Obito said.

"Obviously, I'm trying to!" Kakashi snapped back at him.

"It makes no sense why their aruging over something that hasn't happened yeet." Tsunade said while she sweat dropped.

**The third Zabuza laughed. "You kids have no idea what it means to be a shinobi. When I graduated from the academy, I had to kill all of my comrades. Everyone you called a friend couldn't be breathing at the end it of it all. It was either you or them." **

**Sakua gasped in horror. "That's insane." **

**Sasuke went to attack Zabuza and easily ended up on the floor. Zubza laughed. "You are pathetic." **

**Naruto frowned and created quite a few clones they each took out kunai and ran towards Zabuza. The clones threw themselves ontop of him and were easily thrown off of him. As they skidded to the floor Naruto pulled out a shuriken and threw it to Sasuke. **

**"Here!" He yelled at the ravenette. Sasuke caught it easily but stopped and smirked slightly before throwing it at the Zabuza that was keeping Kakashi, and Naruto threw another shuriken at the one keeping Takeshi. **

**They both easily caught the shuriken's. "Smart, but no shuriken is gonna-" the Zabuza that was keeping Kakashi was wide eyed as a second shuriken came at him.  
**

**He jumped over it and Sakura's eyes went wide. **

**"I told you no shuriken is gonna stop me!" **

**But as soon as he said that the shuriken poofed and a shadow clone Naruto appeared. "No on said we were gonna stop you with a shuriken!" **

"This is amazing, having such team work without even communicating! That was a great plan they both had." Fugaku said amazed that two twelve year old's could even formulate plan like that, when they just started they're shonobi career.

**The Zabuza keeping Kakashi removed his hand from the bubble and in the instant Kakashi took his chance and gave him a swift kick in stomach sending him flying into the other Zabuza who was keeping Takeshi. **

**And with a quickness like no other Kakashi grabbed Takeshi and set the white haired boy next to Sakura. "Wrap up his wounds please Sakura."**

**"Yeah,"  
**

**Sakura quickly went to work on his wounds and frowned slightly. "It doesn't look to good." She mumbled to herself. **

**She lifted up his shirt which had blood all over it. Takeshi had been stabbed in his left shoulder blade. **

**Taking the medication she went to place it on the wound but stopped as she looked at his neck. "I wonder what that is." She whispered to herself.  
**

"That's an odd mark, it must be some type of samurai thing." Tsunade said.

**The kunai had hit the clone that Zaubza had sent to deal with Sasuke and Naruto. **

**The real Zaubza was furious, and with the shuriken in his hand he turned to Naruto. The kunai had cut his eye and blood was coming out. "You little brat!" He roared. And just as he was about to throw the shuriken A hand stopped him. Kakashi glared hard at Zabuza.  
**

**"That was a great Naruto, Sasuke..."**** He praised, his glare never leaving Zabuza. "But now let me finish it." **

**Kakashi's voice rang out. Zabuza's eyes went wide. the swords man had thought that he had been on the other side with the pinkette. **

* * *

_So I know this chapter was only a few words longer than the second and 4,000 words is what I plan on writing. However I might have to extend the time that I update because of school and I don't know if I will be busy. However I am going to say to expect me not to update much at the end of August since I am moving to a whole new state and things for me are going to be hectic. _

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter! _

_I think I'll go under an editing process after the first book is finished because I'd rather post a new chapter then edit it...editing is boring. However I will try and get all spelling errors right away. _


End file.
